Jeff Probst's Gennargentu Cast Assessment
This is the cast assessment of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Since this is the cast assessment, there are no challenges. Story Cagliari Aivars Jeff: ''Aivars is a huge fan of Survivor and it shows. I think he has the ability to do very well if he gets into the right group. He's young and very bright but he may become a target for those reasons.'' Ally Jeff: ''Ally, I like. Ally is a very charming woman and isn't like the beauty pageant girls we've had before. She's scrappy, isn't afraid to get dirty, and has a very good head on her shoulders.'' Chantel Jeff: Chantel is either gonna be off early or go very deep. She's the biggest question mark here. She talks about all the things she's done in her life but the way she acts makes it seem she never worked a day in her life. DJ Jeff: DJ reminds me a lot like Brice from Cagayan and I think he will be targeted early because of the same reasons. He's very social and he is decently strategic but I think they just won't take that chance and get rid of him early. Dylan Jeff: Dylan has ZERO chance at winning and I don't think I will be proven wrong like I was with Spencer. Dylan likes to open his mouth at all the wrong times and I think that will bite him in the butt. Evan Jeff:'' I really like Evan. He's very entertaining but he does know the game. However, I don't think he can win because he does have this belief that the social game is a myth and believes strategy is key to winning. It is a key, but it's one-third of a key.'' Jamie Jeff: Jamie is one of my picks to win. I think she will do very well in this game. She's got this fire in her that I love and is very sociable. She's able to get along with everyone and that can get you far. Rhi Jeff: Rhi is another question mark for me. I can't get a solid read on her, which could either benefit her or be a detriment to her game. We'll just have to see. Sareya Jeff: Sareya's biggest obstacle, I think, will be how she chooses her allies. She's a little naive and that could hurt her. She also says she's afraid of being found annoying, so she may end up annoying her tribemates out of the game. Yannick Jeff: Yannick, I like. If Jamie doesn't win, Yannick is my pick. He's very observant, doesn't say a whole lot and that's done well for players in the past. If Yannick can stay out of the spotlight, he has a real shot. Sassari Andreas Jeff: Andreas, I think, will annoy people early. He seems like a good kid but he's very opinionated and in Survivor, no one cares. I really hope he shocks me and does well, because he does have potential. Claudia Jeff: We have a very young cast so I think Claudia will be in trouble. She's gonna be deemed the older woman and they usually get targeted right out of the gate. Emma Jeff: I don't really know what to expect from Emma, which could hinder her in the game. Sometimes, the people that are unreadable get targeted early so Emma may need to rely on her social game to get far. Gerard Jeff: Gerard is probably one of the smartest players this season, but he doesn't show it. He knows that the people here don't live the life he does so he doesn't talk down to them and I think that could work for him. Jaylen Jeff: Jaylen, I believe he will be out early. He's just a little to mean-spirited and believes everything should go his way so I don't have high hopes for him. Jessy Jeff: '''Jessy reminds me a lot of Natalie from San Juan Del Sur. She's very smart, knows when to make big moves, and has a real shot at winning this thing. Joan '''Jeff: Joan's biggest obstacle will be his mouth. He likes to tell it how he sees it and has no filter, which makes for great television. However, that may turn his tribemates off and cost him the game. Natalie Jeff: Natalie is a quiet girl but don't let that fool you. She's a very confident woman and is extremely intelligent. Wouldn't shock me if she goes deep. Noah Jeff: Noah is one of the most likable people we've ever had and that could work against him. It may get him to the merge, but I don't think people will want to take him to the end because they wouldn't be able to beat him. Taylor Jeff: I think Taylor is someone who loves to be hated. She's extremely sassy and takes pride in it so I don't know how her tribe will react to her. It all depends if the people she's with like sassy women. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu Category:Fanon cast assessments